creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Turntechgodhead
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:129997|What is the greatest Creepypasta ever written? page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS Talk • 04:46, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Have a good 14th Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 10:22, May 13, 2013 (UTC) hello! :3 Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Maxthepony.png page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:22, May 19, 2013 (UTC) EternalNightfall (talk) 09:53, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey, man. Sorry about that big argument we got in over Skyrim. We both had our valid points, yeah, they should've allowed you to get stat bonuses dependant on race and such. EternalNightfall (talk) 05:26, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I got banned from wiki chat and I'm quitting it, they banned me for a yaoi pic I sent to a friend in main... I feel like an idiot but its a three day ban, but ((((I'm not coming back)))) 05:24, July 18, 2013 (UTC)Diamondzarebright (talk)Diamondzarebright Im just gonna leave this here: A poem, Just for you. Roses are red Heres somthing new Vilots are vilot Not fucking blue :) Sup Noah ur so kewl bro y u so kewl asddgdg Never sleep with cacti. They sting. (talk) 07:04, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for Two Weeks for the following reason: Being rude to users, over and over and over If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 17:43, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I'll Be waiting... So i heard you are returning I knew you couldent stay away from us But you have been replaced. LOL Fucking Miracles ( Leave a message ) 21:46, August 15, 2013 (UTC)